


Say Yes

by Cambiontwins



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jacob who is part of a gang asks Seth to move in with him and gets more then a verbal answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun and I hope it is a good read to you awesome readers. So here we go charging into a new fandom; I was hoping me and Succubi would breakout of our frequent draws and into something new, and what do you know fate decided that we should branch out into other fandoms. Please read the AN at the end of the story, thank you.
> 
> Say Yes  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Seth was happy, that was a fact and nothing could have changed that. He was happy because his boyfriend made him feel happy, and no matter the problems that he knew were going to start popping up he wasn’t going to let go of this little bit of happiness that he has gotten a hold of.

 

Seth had moved to this nice little back water town a few months ago and since then he had started to notice a couple of things, one being the two gangs that ran it. The Vamps, named for their way of draining the blood from anyone dumb enough to cross them… and then of course there were the Pack, or the Wolves as some called them and he still had no idea why they were called that but he made a mental note to ask the leaders son, aka, his boyfriend, Jacob Black.

 

When he had moved here he had seen the signs of the two gangs quickly enough, the glares and disappearances that were reported but never followed up on. After asking his mother about it, hoping that she would move them back to the city he was surprised to know that his family were part of this Pack, and that they were the ones who had asked her to move back here on such short notice, which in turn made Seth even more angry about moving here.

 

Jacob not knowing that Seth had been told had walked up to the younger teen and tried to talk to him, but Seth who knew who he was did something nobody else in the town would have ever dared to do, he had punched Jake, since he called him that now; strangely that was how their relationship started, with the cup of coffee they shared afterwards.

 

Two months after that punch and cup of coffee the two shared their first kiss, and even if it had been hiding in the rain from the cops after a small dispute with the Vamps, it was still perfect to the younger teen and he will never forget it, especially not now three months later with his boyfriend on top of him asking him, “How far do you want to go”.

 

Seth bit his bottom lip and thought about it, he was a virgin but he knew enough about what went where to know that this was going to hurt, and from what he had seen that night at a party the Pack had thrown to welcome him to town where some of the members, Jake included went diving off of the cliffs naked he knew that it might hurt a little more then it would have with anyone else, but still he felt his head nodding and his lips forming the words, “All the way” because his heart knew more then his head, it knew that he loved Jacob and Jacob loved him and that the older boy wouldn’t hurt him on purpose and that he would make this night special.

 

Jacob could never have thought that this would have happened just from asking his boyfriend to move in with him, but when he heard him say yes he just couldn’t help but kiss the boy, and hormones took care of the rest.

 

The younger of the two laid back and looked at the older boy above him, and as he let his eyes lock with his he could see that his own thoughts were reflected there. Seth was the first to break eye contact, and as a result he lowered them to the muscular chest that was on display in front of him; both boys had lost their shirts during their heated make out session but he didn’t have the right mind back then to take in the sight that was given freely now. Sure he had seen his boyfriend without his shirt many times before but never in a situation like this, never where they were both this vulnerable and the thought that he would be the only person Jacob shared this side of him with made his heart skip a beat.

 

Jacob smiled down at his boyfriend, the smile carried the emotions the boy made him feel, alive and willing to stay that way for the person who became his world, his one and only, his heart. The older teen leaned down and reconnected their lips and started to bring them back to the raw passion that had gotten them this far, the primal instinct that they both seemed to have and that they both displayed around each other, it was as if their very souls cried out to each other and craved the other.

 

Seth kissed back with all the passion that his boyfriend pushed into the kiss and matched the heated touches that sent his body aflame. Seth felt Jake’s hand up against the forming tent of his jeans, and then the cotton of his underwear as those fingers undid his button and zipper faster then his mind could register and he couldn’t help but ask, “Have… you… done… this… before?” between gasps of breath as Jacob hand moved his oral assault on the boy to his neck, and the older boy knew that Seth got weak in the knees whenever someone kissed him there, or in Jake’s case, bit.

 

Jacob broke away from the red mark he was creating so that he could look back into those eyes that he loved before he reassured the younger teen, his soon to be lover that, “Does it matter? After tonight there won’t be anyone but you” and then the older teen gave one of his “sexy wolf smiles” as Seth called them and went back to his previous task of marking his boyfriend so everyone knew that he was his. Seth didn’t care about the others that came before him, because he had known that there were others before him but right now with those words fresh in his mind and those lips and hands hot on his body he didn’t care because right now Jacob was his, and only his.

 

Seth’s moans grew more urgent as Jacob slipped his hand under the waistband of his underwear and started to stroke the hard shaft that he found there, the older teen smirked against his neck when he brought one of his arms up to his mouth so that he could bite into it to hide away the sounds of his pleasure, “No one is around to hear you. You don’t have to hide anything with me, so let me hear you, let me hear how much you like what I am about to make you feel” Jacob said when he had stopped his ministrations to look at his boyfriend yet again. The older teen took his boyfriends arm away from his mouth and soothed the bite marks with soft touches before leaning down to place a kiss on his lips.

 

The kiss continued downwards, from his lips to his jaw and ears, then onwards to his neck and chest. Seth gasped when he felt Jacob take his left nipple between his teeth and tease it until it was just as hard as another part of his body before moving on to the other one, the younger teen had thrown his head back with the pleasure that he didn’t know the small nubs could give him and he couldn’t help but blush at his own innocence, but his hot blush went away one he felt the cool breath of his boyfriend against the hard nubs and the effect that it had on him was outstanding.

 

Jacob watched as his boyfriend arched his back and moan out in pleasure as he blew on the sensitive nipples he had been playing with and he couldn’t wait to see what the younger teen would do when he played with something else. Jacob continued back on his journey south, leaving a hot trail of kisses in his wake until he reached his prize, he leaned down and started to place kisses on the tent in Seth’s underwear and he was rewarded by a low moan, almost like Seth was saying “finally” and he couldn’t help but smile as he went on to suck at the clothed member.

 

The feeling of having those lips on him was driving him nuts, even if it was only through the fabric of his underwear… no wait, scratch that, he now knew what it felt like to get a blow job. Jacob smirked around the cock in his mouth , he had waited until Seth was lost in what he made him feel before he pulled the offending underwear down and suck half of the boys cock into his mouth; Jacob watched his boyfriend through his lashes and got an evil idea.

 

Jacob pulled off of Seth and waited for the his boyfriend to regain his breath and the whine he let out to force the boy to look down at him, and when finally their eyes met and Seth saw his smirk and Jacob saw his eyes go wide the older teen leaned back down and took all of Seth into his mouth until he sealed his lips firmly around the base of the youngers cock. Seth threw his head back and gripped onto the short black hair that was attached to the head that was making him feel this way, the younger teen couldn’t help but hold his boyfriend down as he felt the warm heat of the mouth that belonged to his boyfriend and he knew that he was never again going to be able to look at that mouth again without getting hard.

 

Jacob waited a while for Seth to loosen the grip on his hair before he started to bob his head up and down on his shaft, licking along the underside as he went and finished each up motion with a twirl of his tongue around the head. All of it was driving Seth mad, he had never felt anything like it before and he couldn’t believe that only a blow job could make him feel like this; but then suddenly he felt something new, something that made him grip those black locks hard again.

 

The older teen went back down to the base but when he felt all the signs that Seth was close he hummed and on the way back up scrapped his teeth lightly against the underside of the shaft, and by the time he got to the head the boy was spilling his load into his mouth and then onto his own stomach as Jacob just laid his head down on his hip and looked up at the boy past the cum shooting across his abdomen.

 

Seth felt Jake trailing his fingers across his stomach and through the cum there as he allowed himself to just lay back and try to remember how to breath; that had been the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his entire life and the best orgasm he had ever had. “Is it always that good?” Jacob looked back up from what he was doing at the question, and he couldn’t help but smile at the look he was getting from his boyfriend, “With me it is. But if you think that was good, just wait till I get you hard again and then open you up” Seth felt a finger worm its way past his cheeks and probe around his entrance before he heard his boyfriend continue, “And after I have stretched you enough and then some I am going to line myself up with your hot ass and make sweet love to you” Jacob said the last part just as he pushed his finger into Seth.

 

Seth gasped out at the intrusion, it felt weird to have something up his ass but he didn’t have much time to think because Jacob’s words drew his attention, “And after I make love to you and your used to it, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to stand” This time Jacob had leaned back up and whispered the last few words into his ear and with only those words and the images they conjured Seth felt his cock twitch with new life.

 

Jacob knew he had the younger teen hooked when he added a second finger and hooked both of his fingers just right so that they would up against just the right spot, the result was breathtaking to watch. Seth grabbed onto the arm that had its fingers in him and he turned his head to look at Jacob, his eyes looked crazed and his mouth was open; but what really got Jacob was the sweat that matted the teens hair and gave his skin a certain shine that made him wish that he had a camera.

 

“Your really sensitive aren’t you” Jacob stated as he hooked his fingers again after a few scissoring motions, and watched the same result. Seth didn’t know that he would be this sensitive, that every touch Jake gave him would make him want to cum, because now with Jacob adding a third finger which joined the first two in rubbing up against that spot that drove him to the edge way to quickly, the boy could feel his second orgasm coming faster then he wanted it. Jacob wasn’t even inside of him yet and… and he was… “J-Jake, I’m… I’m c-cumming!” Seth got out before he spilled another load all over himself.

 

Jacob leaned closer to whisper love filled nothings into Seth’s ear as he continued to tease the boys prostate through his second orgasm, and Seth who could do nothing but go along for the ride that Jake was taking him on was grateful that he had such a caring boyfriend.

 

Jacob allowed Seth to rest for a few minutes but not too long, he had stilled his hand inside of the boy but now after deeming that he had had enough time to recover he started to pull his three fingers out and then back in, with a fourth one along with them. Seth moaned out, but it was laced with something Jacob knew too well, pain. Jacob made sure to take it slow but also to hurry things along so that he could make his baby feel good again.

 

When Jacob finally pulled his fingers out of Seth the younger boy let out a relieved sigh but when he felt Jacob’s fingers gather more of his drying cum and something much larger poking at his stretched out entrance he had to speak, he had to tell Jake that it was too much but before he could form any words a short quick thrust sent them out of his mouth as a gasp of air. Jacob had only the head of his cock inside and didn’t move to go any deeper until he saw that Seth was over the pain it had caused him.

 

Seth tried to bring his heart beat down with some deep and slow breaths as Jacob slowly inched deeper into him, but it still hurt to have someone as large as Jacob push up inside of him; though with Jacobs face inches from his own to look at him he could see that every bit of pain he felt was also felt by the older teen. “I can’t take it Jake… just go for it” Seth said when he couldn’t take the slowness anymore and Jacob know what his young lover meant thrust forward and seated himself inside of Seth who in turn let out a silent scream and sank his nails into his defined back.

 

Jacob stayed still inside of Seth for what felt like hours, even days; every part of him telling him to just throw being gentle to the wind and fuck the body below him senseless but he controlled himself until he felt Seth relax under him and the teens nails leave his skin, then he watched closely as eyes that held only love nodded at him. Jacob slowly pulled out a little, only an inch or two before pushing back inside and then repeated it again.

 

Slowly Jacob pulled out more of his cock and increased the speed and power of each thrust, and slowly Seth began to feel the pain subside and fade away to pleasure, more so when Jake angled one of his thrusts just right and hit his sensitive prostate. “AH JAKE… again, do that a…” The younger was cut off as Jacob angled his hips so that every thrust would strike into his lover just right, and he let himself go at that point and just allowed himself to feel everything that his boyfriend did.

 

Seth no longer cared that anyone was going to hear him, all he cared for now was declaring that Jacob had a big cock and that he was amazing, and though Jacob would have loved to tease him about those choice words later he was in the same boat but with other assets to praise. Jacob leaned back on his hunches and pulled Seth’s hips onto his lap as he started to thoroughly pound the boys ass and fuck him into his large bed as he listened to the whoreish moans, gasps and screams of his name fall from those lips that he watched as he continued to go faster and harder as was being commanded of him by the person he loved.

 

Seth was in heaven, plain and simple and no one could tell him otherwise right now as he felt the power with which his boyfriend pleased him, the love behind every thrust and the lust that drove it onward. Jacob was nearing his release and he didn’t want to reach that peak alone so he reached down and took hold of his boyfriends hard and leaking dick, though the boy protested, “Jake, I can’t… not again” but his words landed of deaf ears as Jacob worked him until he felt the boys walls tighten around him and saw the white of his third release spill across his stomach, some of it going much further then that.

 

Jacob didn’t last much longer, and with a few more thrusts that made the boy beneath him scream he came, filling his lover up so much that he felt it leak out past his cock and onto his balls and thighs. Jacob leaned down and then picked Seth up so that the boy sat upright in his lap and then he connected their lips and showed the boy of his dreams that he loved him. “That was amazing” Seth said once they broke apart and Jacob couldn’t do much else then smile, “But now that the gentle love making is out of the way, are you going to keep your promise and fuck me until I can’t walk now… or are you tired” Seth challenged, but regretted it right afterwards when he saw the loving smile turn into a wolfish smirk that made the older teen look like he was going to devour him.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I think it was a bit… yeah, much. So as with my (Incubi) other fic Double the Romance I am giving our readers the choice of turning this weekly draw fic into a chaptered one, so just drop a review/comment and let us know what you guys think, and if any of you over on AO3 haven’t read DtR (Double the Romance) yet and you do just ignore the harsh comments there, they are all from the same childish person that we have chosen to ignore.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
